1. Field of Invention
A process of acquiring, analyzing, and displaying information on the results of maneuvers carried out by one or more vehicles engaged in a training mission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shortly after military aircraft training maneuvers are carried out, it is desirable to play back the training exercises in understandable form, to the participating aircrews, to permit objective analysis by the aircrews of their performance and the results of the maneuvers they executed during the flight while that flight is still fresh in their minds. Several systems have been employed to acquire, analyze and play back information on the results of maneuvers flown by military aircraft engaged in air training exercises. The systems known to me are the Navy Air Combat Maneuvering Range (ACMR) and the Air Force Air Combat Maneuvering Instrumentation System (ACMI). These systems, however, have to rely on large instrumented ranges, sophisticated tracking systems, and extensive computer facilitites to allow acquisition and display of information on each aircarft as it maneuvers. This, in turn, means that there is a large investment in land, equipment, and manpower necessary to support ACMR and ACMI ranges. In addition, aircraft, aircrews, and support equipment and personnel must be transported to and from their squadron bases to use those ranges.